


Day 4: Rivals

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Competition, Food, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy challenges Bonney to an eating contest. It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Day 4: Rivals

“Toraoooooo. I gotta!” Luffy whined, pulling at where Law’s hand was fastened in the back of his collar.

“We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile.” he reminded Luffy, and got a pitiful whine in reply. Honestly, how a pirate as fearsome as Luffy could sound and act like a petulant child never ceased to amaze him.

“You say that like anyone else is gonna.” Luffy huffed, crossing his arms.

“Hey, is that Straw Hat?” one of the mooks standing around the area’s current center of attention asked, and Law groaned internally.

“Yeah!” Luffy beamed, and Law let go of his jacket with a sigh. No stopping it now.

“Ohoho~” the massive hunk of meat which had grabbed Luffy’s attention on the first place gave an almighty ripping sound as half of it was peeled away from the bone and gulped down by the pink-haired pirate captain who’d been hidden behind it. “Straw Hat?” her eyes fixed on Luffy, who’d bounded over to her table, then drifted over Luffy’s shoulder and her gaze met Law’s. “And Heartstealer as well. It must be my lucky day.”

“Absolutely.” Luffy slammed his fists on the table, making the piles of emptied dishes rattle precariously. “You, me, the south beach. Tonight.”

“If it’s a fight you want, I’m ready to go here and now.” Bonney made to stand, and Luffy shook his head. Law dropped his head into his hand.

“You’re supposed to have the biggest appetite of us Worst Generators, right?”

“Worst Generation.” Law corrected, though he knew it was a futile endeavour.

“Well, yes.” Bonney leaned back in her chair, tipping it back on its hind legs so she could kick her feet up on the table. “There’s a reason the Marines call me Big Eater.”

“I don’t believe it.” Luffy crossed his arms, lifting his chin slightly, and Law didn’t have to look to know that he was smirking as if he’d already won. “So I’m challenging you to an eating contest.”

Bonney’s crew gasped. Law thought he saw one of them faint in the back.

“You’re going to regret that.” Bonney smiled, pulling her feet from the table and leaning her chair forward again. “Because I accept.”

“Captaaaiiiinnn.” her crew whined, and Law shook his head without removing his hand from his face. The way the Straw Hats worked, Shachi would end up getting dragged into the madness as well. He’d have to apologise later.

“Great!” Luffy’s oddly serious demeanor vanished like fog in the noonday sun and he bounced in place, face stretched in his usual beaming smile. “Shishishi, this is gonna be fun!”

“You say that now.” Bonney drawled, lifting her hunk of meat again, and Law took the opportunity to grab Luffy and drag him from the table.

\---

Law was sure he looked like an idiot, standing there with his mouth hanging open, but he couldn’t help it. Shachi was a good cook, and Sanji was an expert chef, but Bonney’s galley team were a goddamn _machine_. One which had easily absorbed Sanji and Shachi, and put them to work in the full kitchen Franky put together for tonight. Any other crews, Law would’ve questioned how they had built and stocked a professional quality kitchen on such short notice. But with Franky involved, and the crew of Bonney the Glutton, he wasn’t going to press his sanity trying to understand.

The sheer amount of food Luffy and Bonney were shoveling into their mouths, though. _That_ he couldn’t help but try to comprehend, his mind going over what he knew of Luffy’s body from having been the one to put it back together after the Paramount War. If he assumed Luffy could stretch to the size of his Gum Gum Balloon form from being full of things other than air, then that much made sense. But if that was the case, then there should be a visible effect from the amount he’d already consumed. And that wasn’t even _touching_ Bonney, who wasn’t made of rubber and was far too thin to have enough room in her stomach for all the food she was inhaling. She matched Luffy bite for bite, Luffy matched her slurp for slurp, and by the time the kitchen ran out of food neither seemed to be even close to their limit.

Bonney sat back in her seat, belched, and rubbed the modest gut she was now sporting. It looked like she’d eaten a filling meal, rather than the whole of a banquet for fifty. Luffy grinned, inhaled deeply, and let out a far louder burp before slumping back in his chair with a contented sigh. “That was fun.” he grinned, eyes shut and head hanging back as he rubbed his stomach.

“You’re an interesting man, Straw Hat.” Bonney said as she stood, stretching her arms over her head with fingers interlaced and palms to the sky. “A worthy rival.”

“Only in eating.” Luffy laughed, pulling his feet up under him to sit cross-legged on the chair. “In an actual _fight_ fight I’d kick your ass.”

“Oh yeah?” Bonney’s grin was a hungry one, and Law stepped forward as the Straw Hat crew exchanged worried looks.

“Let’s not test that tonight.” he suggested, and both other captains looked at him. “It’s late, our crews are tired.”

“Mm, Torao’s right.” Luffy nodded, uncrossing his legs and standing from his chair. “He usually is.” he told Bonney, whose brightly painted lips curled up in a smirk.

“So you two are like that, huh?”

Law flipped her off.


End file.
